Shadow's Mystery
by qsnjtgs
Summary: "Well," Rouge said. "I guess that leaves us." She turned towards the door. "Shouldn't we wear black?" Sonic asked. "Because spies always wear black, so their not seen." He paused. "Or they think they're fat." "Ugh!" Rouge grumbled. "Let's just go!" R
1. We Still Don't Know

Everyone belongs to Sega except characters you don't know.

* * *

"Look, I told you guys!" Sonic yelled jumping up from the booth him, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge were sharing at a coffee shop. His emerald eyes were wide.

"Told us what?" Amy asked, blowing on her hot chocolate.

"There's Shadow! See, he didn't disappear!" Sonic kept on pointing out the front window, practically leaping from his seat. Amy carefully took a sip from her styrofoam cup and stood up.

Rouge, whose back was facing the front window of the cafe, turned and craned her neck to see what Sonic was pointing at. Knuckles did the same.

"He's with that girl I was telling you about, they're always together!" Sonic sneered. He sat back down, his eyes never leaving the red and black hedgehog. Earlier they were talking about Shadow and the fact that he had sold his apartment and left without even letting anyone know, not even the closest friend he had, Rouge. He had also stopped coming to work, and when she asked everyone his whereabouts, no word was spoken.

But Sonic insisted that Shadow was still here, but no one ever believed him about anything.

But across the street, in the semi-busy sidewalk, was a walking Shadow, his face hidden behind some aviators. He was wearing a dark hoodie, some jeans and his signature shoes. He was dragging a female by her hand. The hood of her dark zip-up covered her head, and she was also wearing a pair of aviators. Dark jeans and a pair of black converse were on her feet. Both had their heads down to block the cold winds from hitting their face. They were walking so fast, they were practically running. Rouge leaped from her seat, and ran to the doorway of the coffee shop, pushing open the glass door. It was hard considering it was really windy outside.

"SHADOW!" She screamed. Several heads turned. Shadow looked at her, stopped, turned to whisper something in the girls ear, then both him and the girl bolted across the street.

"Join us, we haven't seen you in a while." Rouge stated happily, trying to sneak a peak at the girl. But every time she moved an inch to check her out, Shadow seemed to block her.

"That's okay, we're in a hurry to get somewhere." He responded, looking up the street. His expression was hard and serious.

"Let's go inside." The girl insisted.

"Yeah," Rouge agreed, batting her eyelashes. "It's really cold outside anyways." She gave the gray sky a dirty look.

"Okay," Shadow blew out air like he ran a mile, and walked in. Rouge led them to the back where their booth was and scooched in to make room. But Shadow and his mysterious companion stood there awkwardly, moving back a forth ever so slightly like they were listening to music.

"Didn't you say you needed to use the bathroom?" He inquired his hooded friend.

"Yeah." She walked down the hallway that had the bathrooms, completely walking past them and into the back.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, be right back." He muttered, his voice getting caught for a second. He walked the same path as his friend, passing the bathrooms also.

Everyone exchanged weird glances.

"What the hell is up with him?" Knuckles declared.

"Yeah, and who is she?" Amy added.

"Maybe it's his-" Rouge was cut off by the front door swinging open loudly. Two mean looking hedgehogs walked in looking around. They wore dark clothing and walked around menacingly, glaring at all the customers drinking and eating. Once they realized that the people or things they were searching for were not there, they exchanged a couple of words and left.

The silence that had filled the room was slowly being filled with people talking again.

"That was weird." Sonic commented.

"Like I was saying, maybe that's his girlfriend."

"So you think she's really possessive? Maybe she was the one that convinced him to move out." Sonic suggested. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Shadow wouldn't take shit from- wait." She paused, remembering that his friend demanded they go inside instead of him. "Well, he didn't even want to come in for a minute and she told him to go in."

"I saw her the other day with a baby too. Maybe they have a kid together, and he doesn't want us to know."

"I wouldn't be surprised, he never tells us anything." Knuckles mumbled in a bored tone, taking a sip from his coffee.

"He would've told me," Rouge said defensively. She was surprised that he had even stopped when she called his name. If he moved out, not telling anyone, why did he even bother stopping and coming in to talk to them?

Shadow and his friend walked back in again and took a seat this time.

"What's your name?" Quizzed Sonic. Everyone turned to stare at the girl. She pulled her hood down to reveal her violet and silver quills in a tight sleek bun at the top of her head, but left her glasses on.

"Um, Ann." She answered, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Miliano." She touched the top of her bun. Rouge noticed that her glasses were at the very tip of her nose, so her long curved eyelashes wouldn't hit them when she blinked.

"Oh." Sonic looked down at the table then back up at her. "You're Shadow's baby mama?" He grinned at Shadow, who sported a worried look.

Both her and Shadow blushed.

"No, we're friends." She said quickly. No one spoke after that. Sonic was surprised that Shadow didn't even make an attempt to hurt him for his comment. He didn't even make a face, but continued to check behind him, looking out in the streets. Sonic's eyes drifted to Ann, who was rubbing her hands together to get warm and was moving around like she had ants in her pants.

"Shadow, how come I don't see you at work anymore?" Rouge asked, adding a little pout on her face. The red and black hedgehog turned back slowly to face his friends, looking worried, and frowning.

"I'm on a case that doesn't require me to go to work." He said slowly, completely avoiding Rouge's eyes by staring at the table.

"How come you didn't tell us you were leaving?" Sonic asked.

"We all thought it was because of what Sonic did to you at that last party." Knuckles acknowledged.

"It wasn't that." Shadow growled, shooting an evil stare at Sonic, who returned the stare with a wide smile.

"Well, it's nice that you're here and safe, because we were seriously worrying about you." Amy said in a soothing voice, smiling softly.

"Look like I said earlier," He coughed, getting up. "We're in a hurry to get somewhere." He reached for Ann's hand and pulled her out of the booth a little to quickly. She tripped over her feet, and feel to the her knees. Shadow bent down and helped her up.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He started walking backwards, pulling her along with him. She waved slowly and a bit sadly as he dragged her away.

"He's beating her!" Exclaimed Sonic, almost knocking over his cup.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Knuckles said. "Did you see the way he was handling her?"

"Like he owned her or something." Sonic added, nodding. Rouge stared at their retreating backs. There was no way they were a couple. And if they were, they didn't show it.

"I'm going to follow them." Rouge got up and threw her cup in a nearby garbage can.

"Me too!" Sonic got up and did the same.

"I'm coming too!" Knuckles exclaimed gruffly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shadow will tell us what's up with him when he's ready too." Amy protested.

Sonic made a face like he sucked a lemon. "Yeah right, when he tells us, is when pigs start flying out my butt."

"Sonic, why don't you stay here, you're most likely to blow my cover if you come along." Rouge suggested, pulling on her purple trench coat.

"Nooo." Sonic whined. "Let me come too!"

"Why?"

"Cause if I don't find out, I'm not going to able to sleep at night." He pouted.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes for the billionth time that day.

"Hell yeah!" He cried, punching the air with his fists. He started humming spy music.

"We haven't even left the damn cafe and you're already annoying me!" Rouge stressed.

"Sorry," Sonic apologized, still humming.

"I guess I'll see you home?" Amy offered, getting up from her seat slowly and throwing her empty cup out too.

"No! Come with us Ames," Sonic pleaded, kissing her cheek.

"No thanks," Amy backed off, heading towards the door. "I respect Shadow's privacy, I don't snoop." She left.

"Well," Rouge said. "I guess that leaves us."

She turned towards the door. "Shouldn't we wear black?" Sonic asked. "Because spies always wear black, so their not seen." He paused. "Or they think they're fat."

"Ugh!" Rouge grumbled. "Let's just go!"

* * *

Find out what's up with Shadow in the next chapter, and let me know what you think. :D


	2. There's a Kid Involved

Sorry, long time, no update. hehe.

I've had this written for a while, but keep forgetting to finish it up and update the story.

But I finally rememebered!

At 5:45 in the morning.

Yeah. Lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you see the way they went to the back, and not in the bathroom?" Asked Sonic, stomping behind Rouge and Knuckles. "Using the bathroom my ass! They went to the back for a quickie!" Sonic laughed obnoxiously.

"Why don't you talk louder so the people on the OTHER HALF OF THE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU." Rouge retorted, turning to give the blue hedgehog the evil eye. "By the way, can't you walk any faster? You may be the fastest runner alive, but you're one slow walker."

"Sorry." Sonic walked slower.

"Do you even see where he is?" Knuckles asked, pulling the hood of his black North Face hoodie over his head.

"Well if it wasn't for Slow McSlow Walker here, we would be right behind Shadow!" Rouge yelled. She stopped. Knuckles and Sonic stopped also. Rouge was silent, a blank look on her face.

"You're right, what's the use now? At the pace he was walking, he would be like a gajillion miles away." Rouge said quietly.

"Why do you even care?" Sonic asked.

"Why do I care!?" Rouge turned sharply to face the blue rat. "From what I was thinking, I thought we were friends? Friends let each other know what's going on in their lives!"

Sonic blinked. "Well there's a lot going on in his life. Did you know he has a kid?"

* * *

Shadow gripped his partner's hand tightly as he led both of them down the busy streets of Station Square at high speed.

"That was Sonic!" Angelique cried, holding onto her glasses as they ran so they wouldn't fly off. "You know him?"

Shadow ignored her question and continued his path down the sidewalk, and into a parking lot where a taxi waited patiently for their arrival. He opened the door to the car and shoved Angelique in roughly, then climbed in himself.

"Fuck," muttered Shadow, rubbing his hand from the back of his quills towards the front of his head. "I told you coming into the city would be a bad idea, Angelique."

His ruby eyes were gleaming with anger. He paused then looked ahead.

"Come on! I'm not paying you to just sit here! Drive, moron!" Shadow bellowed at the cab driver, who nervously nodded his head. The car took off. Angelique refused to make eye contact with him, instead she looked at her hand, which she was rubbing gently.

"You need to calm the fuck down." She shook her hand. "I think you made me lose circulation in my hand." Shadow's head snapped in her direction.

"Calm the fuck down? You're telling me to calm the fuck down, when we were just about to get murdered out there in the streets about a minute ago?"

Angelique frowned her eyebrows scrunching together. "Open your fucking ears! Yes, I said calm the fuck down, bitch. At least we made it out alive. We could've gotten away faster if it wasn't for the fact that you needed to stop and say hi to your stupid ass friends!" She sneered. Shadow just shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Just stop." he said quietly. To his dismay, he watched Angelique open her mouth to say more. "Just stop," He repeated, "before I straight up murder your ass myself." He mumbled, turning his gaze on the now grassy fields they were driving by.

Angelique closed her mouth, glaring at him. She sighed. "So you know Sonic?" She asked again.

"Unfortunately."

Pause.

"And everyone else there?"

"Yeah."

"They seem okay."

"I guess."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Both Rouge and Knuckles exclaimed, staring at Sonic with looks of pure disbelief. Sonic stood there with his eyes closed, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, he has a kid." Rouge mentally slapped herself and shut her mouth when she realized it was open.

"No he doesn't Sonic," Rouge placed her gloved hands on her hips. "Stop messing around." She knew that Sonic's confession sounded completely outrageous, especially since it was about Shadow, but he managed to prove them wrong earlier by repeatedly telling them that Shadow was still in town. So could he prove to be right again? Rouge shuddered thinking of the black and red hedgehog carelessly messing around with that girl. Hopefully Sonic was wrong.

No, he was wrong.

Knuckles stood in the same place, his lips pursed, thinking.

"How...do you know?"

Sonic cleared his throat," Well, I see both of them in the park sometimes, with a little girl. She's adorable, despite Shadow being the dad." He gave a look a pure disgust. "They go to the playground almost everyday. Sometimes just him with the little girl, or both of them and the little girl."

"Wait...the park?" Rouge asked slowly. She always passed the park but never had she seen Shadow hang out there.

"Yeah, either early morning, or sometimes late, but never during the day."

"Oh." Maybe that's why she had never seen him since she passed about midday, most days.

They all stood quietly until Rouge suddenly realized something.

"Why haven't you told us this before!?" She cried angerly, snarling at Sonic.

Sonic widen his emerald eyes and looked straight into Rouge's blue ones.

"Because no one asked me."

Oh Sonic...

Wait for the next chapter to find out what they do next!


	3. Spying Didn't Get Us Anywhere

I'm back again, with another chapter! It maybe short, but it's something!

* * *

"We have to act natural!" Sonic whispered harshly, pacing his index finger against his lips. Rouge rolled her eyes, even though it would not be effective considering she was wearing a pair of clubmaster sunglasses.

"Well, if we want to act natural, you need to stop acting like a five year old kid!" Rouge whispered yelled back at Sonic. Sonic gave her a dirty look, then his expression seemed to change into something else, but she couldn't catch his face because he had shoved her into a huge pair of bushes with his body. They both laid in it, tangled.

"YOU'RE A-" Sonic covered Rouge's mouth with his hand and looked at her with his wide emerald eyes.

"Shadow at 12 o'clock! Him and the baby's mama!" Rouge stuck her hand through the branches and leaves on front of her, and moved it around until she had a big enough hole to see through. There they were, Shadow and Angelique, sitting on one of the park benches while a little girl with a full head of short gold curls was playing in the sand box in front of them. They were sitting particularly close, talking in low voices. Angelique looked the same as the last couple times she had seen her. Her purple and silver quills were once again in a tight bun on top of her head and she wore a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a short pair of tan snow boots. Shadow wore his gray sweater, a pair of jeans and his signature shoes. They both wore aviators, which mystified Rouge.

"He looks mad." Sonic commented quietly. He was laying on his stomach looking through a hole in the bush he made. Rouge sighed.

"That girl doesn't look anything like him."

"You mean the kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no shit, maybe that's why he's mad."

"No!" Rouge cried. "It doesn't even matter if it's his kid or not! He would never have a kid!"

"Didn't he like murder one once?" Sonic asked, stupidly.

"NO, YOU IDIOT. No, he would never murder one! I just know that he would never have a kid!"

"How do you know?"

"Because first off, he would be careful. Second off, this girl looks like nothing of his type. Third off, I don't think he even as a type! And..He just wouldn't have one!"

"She does look like a hoe." Sonic said quietly. He shook his head, as to wake himself up. "Well, you don't know. You don't know what goes through his head. The want for sex can be an extremely hard want..."

As Sonic went on about whatever he was talking about, Rouge glanced at both hedgehogs sitting on the bench studying them closely, hoping something would just explain to her what was going in between the two. But nothing came to mind. Sonic had gotten quiet and continued to stare also, not exactly sure what he needed to process in his mind. The fact that there was a woman and child in the presence of Shadow was mind-blowing. And the fact that maybe he had a girlfriend and possibly had a child was even more hard to comprehend.

"This is so weird." Rouge said quietly, turning to Sonic. Sonic turned to look at her also and they briefly shared a confused stare down.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Both the bat and hedgehog gasped and looked up to see Shadow standing over them, his arms crossed and his brows burrowed together in anger. If it wasn't for the sunglasses, his glare could have burned the two into the ground.

"I forgot...something...here." Rouge said hesitantly, slowly getting on her feet and brushing random debris from her clothing. Sonic jumped up and waved to Angelique, who was holding the golden hedgetot to her chest.

"Hey Anna!" Sonic greeted. The little girl in Angelique's arms gasped.

"Shadow, is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" She screeched.

"Ouch Shadow, she doesn't even call you dad?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow took off her glasses, his stare burning with the intensity of a thousands suns.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you two were spying on me." He snarled. Both Rouge and Sonic stared.

"I'm sorry Shadow, it's only in my nature to do so." Rouge shrugged.

"Well then, I would've expected a better job than this. And picking a better partner than this dipshit here." Shadow shoved Sonic into the bushes as he turned away and walked back to Angelique and the little girl.

"Same old Shadow." Sonic sighed, while getting up from the ground. They both watched him walk away with Angelique on his heel, out of the park, across the busy streets and into the city.

"Lets go!" Rouge whispered yelled, grabbing Sonic's arm, and dragging him along the same path the angry black hedgehog and his companion were on.

"Wait, Rouge, Shadow's just to get even more angry, and he's going to take it out on me. I'm not up for that." Sonic said, stumbling over his feet.

"We're going to keep a good distance away from him so he won't notice us, I just need to…" Rouge watched them turn a corner into an alleyway. She let go of Sonic and walked faster. She reached the same corner that the couple had turned, and walked into a dead end.

"Find out..where he's staying." She finished saying, as the blue hedgehog turned the corner also. "Huh."

"They're gone, Rouge." Sonic said slowly.

"I know they are, you blue rat!" She hissed. She swallowed, blinking hard to hold back a tear that was threatening to escape for another failed attempt at trying to find out what was going on with best friend. Or at least she thought he was.

* * *

Sorry to leave you on sad note, but I promise you it'll get better!

Please read and review, I would appreciate it!


End file.
